Time Is Not Made Of Lines
by XspriteyX
Summary: When O'malley makes a new dooms day device not all goes to plan, and as for the residents of Blood Gulch they find themselves twenty years younger...
1. Chapter 1

**_As we know I don't own RVB or Roosterteeth's charries this is just a bit of fun I felt like writing set after episode 100. So please read and review to let me know what you think :)_**

For everyone but Sarge, Lopez and Sister it was the last day in Blood Gulch. With the opportunity to get reassigned no-one (barring the aforementioned) had wanted to stick around in a box canyon in the middle of nowhere, and even better they were all split up and would likely not see each other ever again.

Well apart from Grif and Simmons, "How come I'm still stuck with you!"

"Because you're so fat and lazy you just count as extra baggage for me!"

Other than that though they were finally going their separate ways "Church! Church! Can I see where you are going to on holiday?"

"Caboose how about we play a game of hide and seek, and the only way you can win is if you never see me again."

At least this was their plans, life however had other ideas.

* * *

Doc hummed a soothing Himalayan chant to himself as he packed away his medical gear, he really hadn't thought the name Doc would stick but after a while the name really grew on him. Sister chose to shout at that moment "Hey has anyone seen my blue bikini?!"

Church shouted back "For gods sakes it's yellow and no!"

Caboose added "I think it's more banana colored."

Church growled "Caboose shut up. Or I'll give YOU a banana in a minute!"

Tucker called out "BOW CHIKA BOW WOW!"

"TUCKER!"

Doc smiled glad to hear the Blues returning to their normal selves after the loss of Tex and Junior, he also admitted to himself that despite all the dangerous, strange and weird going's on he was actually going to miss these guys.

Especially now that crazy AI was out of his head.

_"Aw missed me already wet nurse? Mwuahahah!"_

Doc froze as his body became independent to his will, "O'malley!? I thought you blew up with Tex and the ship."

_"Couldn't have that now could we? As soon as I caught on to your little scheme I got myself out of there sharpish, and how silly was it of you to leave your radio on? Bwuahahahha!"_

Doc felt dread as his legs started taking him away from his room and out into the canyon, "O'malley what are you doing?"

_"I'm finishing what I started whether you want me too or not mwuahhaha." _

Doc hoped that whatever it was O'malley intended to do wasn't too lethal.

* * *

Sarge said "Simmons are you sure you want to leave?"

Simmons closed up another box of stuff "Yes Sir I'm sure."

Sarge cast a look over Simmons neatly packed side of the room then glanced at Grif's rat's nest, "Are you really sure?"

Simmons ticked off his self made checklist on the PDA that was built into his metallic arm, "Positive."

"Really really sure?"

"Absolutely sure Sir."

Sarge growled "I think onna ya screws must have come loose, I'll have to shoot Grif in the keester for damaging you!"

Simmons sighed "Excellent idea Sir."

Sarge stalked out of the room "I'll just get Lopez to do me a few jobs on the Warthog and then I'll go Grif hunting. Boy do I love Grif hunting, almost as much as I love blue hunting."

As soon as he disappeared down the hall Simmons rolled his remaining eye, the cyborg one flashed with the intent "You can come out of the closet now."

Grif stumbled out wearing an orange flowery Hawaiian shirt and jeans, "Thank god I thought I was gunna die in there! You should wash your socks at least once a month or something sheesh!"

Simmons placed a hand on his hip "That closet is full of your clothes dumb ass!"

Grif pointed to his sandal clad foot "I don't wear socks kiss ass."

Simmons tossed a yellow sock with orange spots at him "Then who's this then? Because it's not mine!"

Grif examined the fluorescent monstrosity "Donuts I guess."

Simmons face palmed "Of all the- Why would Donuts socks be in our room!?"

Grif shrugged "I don't know ask him!"

Donut poked his head around their door "Hey guys you wouldn't happen to know where my socks are would you?"

Grif held up the offending sock in question "This one?"

Donut grinned "Yeah! Is there any other ones in here to?"

Simmons a little stunned said "Uh yeah here... Donut why are your socks in our room?"

Donut waved a hand "Oh just a little laundry mix up easy mistake to make."

Simmons grumbled "That's it I'm done. I'm done with this."

Donut raised an eyebrow "Wow who singed your cheerio's this morning?"

"GRIF WHAT DID YOU DO WITH LOPEZ!?"

Simmons and Donut looked at Grif who held his hands out, "Oh come on you think I actually have the energy or time to waste trying to mess with a person sized robot that weighs a ton?"

Donut said "True but now that Sarge is yelling about it I haven't seen Lopez since I gave his nuts a good slick lubrication."

Simmons winced "Donut."

Donut carried on "No I mean it and that rod of his needed so much greasing I had to keep reaching right around to get the job done properly."

Grif grit his teeth "Donut."

Donut tapped his chin "And then of course something on the inside sounded like it came loose so I reached my hand right in and-"

Grif and Simmons yelled "DONUT!"

Donut flounced out of the room as they started pelting his socks at him, "Geez guys rude much!"

* * *

Doc fought to control his body as O'malley looked over his plans again, Lopez stood at his side making necessary tweaks on a device that O'malley had him build for the occasion.

"So you sure seem to like plotting in caves."

_"Be quiet you fool!" _

"I don't really see the appeal gloom, damp, lack of motivational posters. It's just not at all soothing."

_"SILENCE!" _

"How about with give up with world domination and have a nice session of meditation instead?"

_"Oh I'll meditate, I'll meditate the lot of them into a deep and unpleasant sleep mwuahhaha!" _

"I don't think that's possible."

_"By the time I'm through it will be." _

* * *

Church cursed as he tried squashing his stuff down into the box to fit, he pushed again before grudgingly going through it again to see what he could take out. As he carefully picked through a few tops, pants and books he was reunited with pictures of him and Tex.

He slowed his motions gazing at the photo's lost in the memories, one picture he was particularly fixated on that had been looked at many a time, if the dog eared corner and coffee stain on the edge was any indication, it was a photo where for a brief moment Tex had fallen asleep cuddled up on his chest. He couldn't remember who had snapped the pic or why but what he did know for sure was that it was a long time ago.

He always thought that one thing he could be certain of was that Tex would never go down, she was far more skilled, able and prepared more than any of the other freelancers combined.

And now she...

"CHURCH!"

Church tucked the pictures back into the box "What do you want now Caboose?"

Sure enough the rookie appeared in the doorway practically bouncing in the spot as he hopped from foot to foot "Church! Do we have any umbrella's?"

Church rubbed his forehead "And why Caboose would we even need umbrella's? In case you've forgotten again it's always basically a million degrees outside, the sun never moves and even if it did rain our armor would protect us from the wet."

Caboose blinked "But I seen rainclouds outside. I think it is going to rain."

Church yelled "Tucker what did you tell him this time!?"

Tucker called back "Huh? You mean Caboose, why what's he said now?"

"He says there's rainclouds outside!"

There was a brief pause as he assumed Tucker was checking "Holy shit he's right!"

Caboose yelled "I'm not sure what we are yelling about but yes I am right!" In a normal voice he said "What am I right about?"

Church strode past him to outside the base where he found Tucker staring at the dark rolling storm clouds that were gathering, a spark of lightning shot out of the mass striking the ground about three hundred meters from where they were standing.

Church said "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Agent Washington took a glance at the valley, according to his Intel this was the right place but the weather didn't match the reports.

A bit of rain was the least of his worries though as he needed to track down the so called 'experts' on the missing AI Omega, what a bunch of simulation soldiers could offer in helping to trace/capture/destroy Agent Texas highly dangerous AI he didn't know.

He had a job to do though and he was going to get it done as soon as possible whether they were actually useful to him or not.

With that in mind he set on towards the nearest base even as the wind continued to pick up strength and speed.

* * *

_"No you fool put the dooms day device a little more to the left!" _

Lopez obliged in moving the big trident shape mechanical device into the middle of Blood Gulch even as it shot swirling green energy into the already thick black cloud mass that rumbled loudly over the valley, "What exactly is it that you're doing here O'malley?"

Doc's body patted the trident proudly _"I took Lopez's weather controlling device and modified it into a much more powerful advance machine that I had him build and now I intend to do a little test run." _

Doc's fingers flew over the keys of the device, "Please tell me that involves in making a rainbow?"

Lopez flicked switches on at the back typing in last minute strings of code, _"Oh it'll be a rainbow alright, a rainbow_ _of their bodies lined up in colorful splats mwuahaha! First order of business a tornado followed by a torrential downpour that will flood this canyon like adding milk to a bowel of Trix, now Lopez add in that final piece and we'll be ready." _

_**"Si."** _

Doc could only watch as an alien looking power source was plugged into the center of the Trident which lit up over time, and neon orange sparking light joined the green as thunder rumbled and lightning struck the ground, winds gathered harder and faster as O'malley cackled evilly.

_"It's working!" _

What he didn't count on though was for Tex's ship to reappear in flames with the crash landing point in the center of the canyon, he and Lopez barely threw themselves out of the way of the shuttle which had metal flying off all directions and high pitched whining with the damaged engines.

As it struck the Trident a chain reaction seemed to occur as the orange and green energies mixed with the fire turning into an electric blue and sparking outward, O'malley shouted _"NOOOO!" _

As the energies combined turning bright white and exploded in a bang and for a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, the world went white.


	2. Chapter 2

Blood Gulch was utterly silent for a brief moment, then sound came back as the air crackled slightly like a load of static electricity had gotten loose and echoed all other the place in pops and snaps.

The incoming storm clouds had vanished leaving the summer sky once again, the winds had died down to barely a whisper, and the residents of Blood Gulch didn't stir.

Well until "OW Tucker get you foot out of my face!"

Church struggled to push the aqua, sea foam, turquoise whatever colour it was armor foot out of the way of his vision.

Church wondered why the hell they'd collapsed after that bright storm pulse thing and why his armor suddenly felt too heavy and big.

Tucker squirmed yelping "Church I can barely move my armor weighs a ton!"

Church snorted "What's up with your voice? It sounds like someone kicked you in the balls."

Church managed to push the offending foot away and sit up, he looked at Tucker's barely moving form and Caboose's sprawled pose, Tucker grunted "Yeah well your voice doesn't sound to hot either right now. Now help me up I really can't move much!"

Church shakily stood up feeling off balance and said "Caboose? Hey Caboose you alive in there?"

Tucker squeaked "Holy shit! Church my feet don't reach the bottom of my armor!"

Church reached for his helmet to pull of the restricting weight hoping the Reds weren't such assholes that they'd fire at him, as soon as his helmet was off he dropped it on the ground moving to remove Tucker's helmet "Tucker stop being ridiculous."

Tucker said "I'm not and now that I think of it my arms aren't reaching the hands either."

With a quick yank the helmet came loose and Church's retort died on his tongue as he took in Tucker's features, it was still Tucker with black hair, dark skin and chocolate brown eyes except for a problem that Tucker looked about twenty years younger.

He looked as if he was barely a teenager at best, his face wasn't as filled out and his jaw was rounder like puppy that still had its fat and his ears seemed far to big for his head.

Tucker's eyes widened as he took in Church who was still pale, blue eyed and scruffy black hair but his body seemed to have also gone backwards to teenager years as his face was thinner like it hadn't filled out properly yet.

Tucker in his now definitely higher voice said "Dude what the fuck happened to you!?"

Church pointed at Tucker "Me!? What the hell happened to you!?"

Caboose whined loudly "Church I feel funny."

Church moved over to him dreading what he'd find, Caboose had sounded really young, he undid the helmet clasps taking a deep breath to steady himself as it came off. He stared at Caboose and cursed "Oh goddamit!"

Caboose didn't just look a bit younger like a teenager.

He was a little kid not much older than a toddler with wide blue eyes and fluffy like blonde wisps of hair, his healthy pink cheeks were pudgy probably like the rest of him.

Caboose took in Church's features and his bottom lip started to wobble in upset. "Church? I want Church!"

Church sighed carefully grabbing Caboose under the arms to lift him out of the armor, the little boy wriggled "Caboose hold still it's me!"

Caboose squirmed in earnest beating his little fists on the armor, "No! Church! Want Church!"

Church growled "Caboose stop moving it's me!"

Tucker called out "Church could use a little help over here!"

He snapped back "In a minute Tucker I'm trying to deal with Caboose right now!"

"Noooo want Church!"

Church's fraying patience finally gave in and he snapped "Caboose if you don't sit still and shup up I'm going to bury you so deep in the caves nobody will ever find you again!"

Caboose settled down finally letting Church squeeze him out of his armor, Church held the naked boy at arms length muttering "That's part of Caboose that I never wanted to see."

Caboose asked quietly "Church?"

Church looked around figuring out what to do with his naked team mate "What Caboose?"

Caboose lit up into a big grin "Church it's you! Why do you look so big?"

Tucker tried lifting his head "Church could use a little help getting out of the outer armor here."

Sister sprinted out of the base wrapped in nothing but a towel that under normal circumstances would have any man drooling, now however she was a little bigger than Caboose.

She still had brown eyes with flecks of amber in then and black hair that was loose halfway down her back and tanned skin contrasted nicely white the white towel. Sister stopped just in front of Church stamping her little foot "My boobs are gone!"

Church looked at her incredulously "In case you haven't noticed Sister that's the least of our problems!"

Caboose said "Church I have to pee. Never mind I don't anymore."

Church grit his teeth together casting his eyes skyward whoever did this had a lot to answer for. For now he had to get his team together and cover them in something that wasn't a birthday suit, then bite the bullet and ask the Reds for help.

* * *

Washington picked himself up wondering what was that weird energy that had been to fast to avoid, he lifted a hand to his head wondering why his armor felt heavier than usual.

He took a few unsure steps forward catching himself on a rock, had the armors gravity senses got ruined in the energy surge?

Well either way his readings showed the air was at least breathable so he could take off the stifling helmet. A few dark blonde strands fell over his grey eyes and he frowned noting that his hair hadn't been quite that long when he donned the armor a few hours ago, he scanned the canyon for any signs of life.

He looked the ship over carefully weighing up the risks of being helmet less in a foreign environment and whether there were any hostiles on board, after five minutes with on signs of life Wash walked forward cautiously hand ready on his pistol.

The nearer he got he realized there was purple figure barely twitching to the side of the ship looking like he'd just avoided being crushed beneath it, a brown figure though hadn't gotten nearly as lucky as his top half was buried under the shuttles wreckage.

The purple figure said "Uh hello? Is there anyone there? Lopez? Church? Simmons? Anybody?"

Washington quickly covered the distance pulling out his gun aiming it at the visor of the unknown spartan, "I'm agent Washington and I'm here to gather Intel on a highly dangerous and sophisticated piece of equipment but first I need to know who are you, and what should I do with you?"

Doc gulped realizing the second part wasn't actually a question "Uh well there's no need for anything violent I'm just a medic young man."

Washington frowned "Young man? What's with your voice you sound like a kid. Stand up."

Doc struggled in earnest "Well I would but I can't seem to do so."

Washington cocked the gun "Stop messing around and get up now. Slowly."

Doc whined "I would! I really would but I can't move and my armors really heavy!"

Washington reached a hand towards Doc's helmet clasps "If you're trying to trick me you will regret it I promise you."

Doc swallowed babbling away "Not lying, honestly not lying, lying is the furthest thing from mind right now. Well O'malley would lie but I don't what's happened to him because if he's right now he's being quiet which isn't like him."

The helmet came off with a soft hiss and Washington couldn't help but stare at the occupant under the visor because staring back at him was a slightly pink skinned boy with light reddish brown hair and too big glasses perched on his nose shielding his dark blue eyes.

Doc blinked "Wow you really are young, how old are you? Fifteen? Sixteen?"

Washington set about undoing the kid from the heavy armor as that was probably why he couldn't move, "Listen kid I haven't been that young in years, hold still a moment."

Doc obliged "Why do you keep calling me kid? I'm a certified medical officer, my name is Frank Dufrene but you can call me Doc."

As soon as Doc had one arm free he noticed his purple t-shirt sleeve was huge on his now skinny smaller arm. "Oh that's why. Well I wasn't this small this morning."

In a few quick movements Doc was free and holding up his too large trousers and boxers, "Thank you."

Washington stood up "Don't mention it, now come with me we're going to that base to find out what's going on around here."

With that he started walking towards Red base with Doc in tow, he wanted to waste no more time by the ship that could contain hostiles with an unprotected kid with him, and the chances of the brown soldier being alive and friendly were next to nothing.

So his current plan in mind get to cover, get some temporary back up and hopefully some answers.

* * *

Sarge lifted his arm experimentally reveling in how easy it was, he hadn't felt so good in years!

Normally he'd feel some twinge, cramp or ache if he moved too fast or didn't stretch before starting the day. In excitement he sat up and spun over onto his hand and tip-toe's and began doing press ups, it was so easy his breathing didn't labor in the slightest, he wasn't breaking a sweat and he was up to twenty five push ups already!

Happiness building he put one arm behind his back and continued going, if this was a dream it was the best one he had in ages. Except of course for the one where he captured the Blue teams flag made them admit how glorious the Red team is, shot Grif off the cliff into a live mine field and had Simmons transform into a plane that took him, Lopez and Donut to Command where they received medals and Piña colada's.

After the thirty fifth push up Sarge jumped up onto his feet and decided to rouse his soldiers into joining him for a good work out before they abandoned the Red team base, yes that sounded good prepare them physically for wherever they ended up next, apart from Grif if he didn't want to take part that was good too.

His new squad could use decent bait, he was so slow it was much easier for the enemy to focus on him instead of useful personel, sometimes he had his moments by being so useless that he was actually useful.

Sarge kicked the door open to Grif and Simmons room grinning in the satisfaction of being able to lift his leg high enough to perform such a maneuver "Up and at 'em ladies there's fifty laps with your names on it so you better hop to it!"

An orange flowery shirt and jeans shuffled before a small bunch of dark brown hair with a blonde fringe emerged from in it, Sarge stared at the small figure, it looked like Grif which was impossible because Grif was a grown man.

Not a boy that looked just about to go through puberty!

Sarge took in all the features the boy had the same hair colour as Grif, the same overgrown shaggy style that fell to his shoulders no matter how many times he was ordered to get it cut, his own right eye was amber and the left eye a bright green as it once belonged to Simmons, most of his face was tan whilst a part around the green eye and most of the left cheek was pale skin and freckled.

As the too large shirt slipped over his right shoulder it revealed more pale skin that continued as the complete right arm whilst the left was still tan, a shift moved the jeans in a way that revealed his left leg from the knee down was pale.

Sarge noted that all the stitching scars had disappeared, the skin seemed to have melded together like it was natural and had always been that way. Grif, at least he presumed it was him, stared at him not moving or saying anything.

Sarge wanting to end the silence said "Damn it numb nuts what did you do this time!?"

Something in Grif must have clicked because he hopped up ditching the jeans holding up his brown boxers, Sarge saw that as expected his right leg was tan, Grif said quickly "Hey Sarge what the heck is going on because you look bigger and I feel smaller, I must be smaller my clothes are too big, but I don't really see how that's physically possible. Man I'm hungry is there any snacks in here? I'll ask Simmons he always knows where stuff is."

Sarge was literally shell shocked as Grif even sounded younger and it didn't lessen as he watched Grif run, actually run, over to Simmons form that was hidden behind the bed just the legs part of his suit sticking out.

Grif disappeared from view but Sarge could hear him say "Simmons, Simmons, Simmons, Simmons, Simmons, oy kiss ass get up!"

There was a pained whimper and a harsh gasp, Grif's head popped up looking panicked "He's hurt! He's not breathing! You're gunna be OK Simmons, no no don't cry! Come and do something! I dunno what to do!"

Sarge crossed the distance in a few quick strides to survey the problem, like Grif; Simmons had shrunk as well he looked about the same age as his Grif too, his fiery red hair was tufted up in places.

His remaining green eye was watery with tears that were about to spill over any second whilst his right cyborg eye flashed in distress, his pale freckled face was layered in a light sheen of sweat as another whimper escaped his lips.

Grif made quick work removing the top half of the maroon armor freeing a pale also freckled left arm and too large cybernetic right one that was being swamped in the now too large maroon t-shirt.

As soon as his arms were free Simmons wrapped them around his torso gasping out "I-it really hu-hurts Sir." sounding equally as young.

He coughed crying out with pain as it rattled his presumably aching chest, another cough wracked his frame which must of worsened the pain as he couldn't stop himself from sobbing.

Grif flailed trying to shush him working as fast as he could to get the rest of the armor off, once this was done a skinny pale right leg was freed as well as the left leg that from the knee down was made up of cybernetic parts that was the bottom of his leg.

Simmons modesty was saved as his blue boxes were still on, and Sarge was going to have words about that later, he cast an eye over the shaking boy and concluded "Your fleshy parts have reversed in damage and age whilst you're mechanical parts that can't fix themselves the way bones, organs and flesh do, haven't. Which means you're probably in a world of hurt as your smaller ribs are trying to cope with too larger metal lungs and other parts."

Grif fidgeted anxiously "Yeah whatever can you fix him? Please tell me you can fix him? Cuz otherwise I'll be left with Donut and that'll really suck and-"

Sarge interrupted "Grif ya wanna do something useful go get Donut and I'll get Simmons 2.0 fixed in no time!"

Sarge hadn't thought Grif would actually do what he said, he thought he would sneak off and take a nap or something equally lazy. Instead he patted Simmons head as Sarge scooped him up and said "Be back in a minute."

Then sprinted out of the door as Sarge carried Simmons in his arms towards the room he operated on him in the first place thinking up ways to tinker the robotic parts much smaller size friendly to his predicament.

Sarge laid him on the table carefully setting about looking for anesthetic, he pretended not notice how Simmons curled up into a pain filled ball as he sobbed his heart out from the hurt because he'd be fixed soon that much was certain.

Just as he injected Simmons with morphine Grif ran in holding something in his arms and didn't even look winded from his dash as he sat the small thing on a chair saying quickly "-Isn't really going to be too helpful since he's a little kid! I mean tiny he's even smaller than when Sister was a toddler and I think he's older than that by a bit and Simmons is gunna be OK right?"

Sarge almost dropped his medical equipment as he took in the small figure wrapped in a fluffy pink towel, the small chubby face framed by curly blonde hair that partially covered bright big blue eyes was none other than Donut.

Donut swung his small legs and giggled into his hand, he pointed at Sarge saying really childishly high pitched voice "All ya winkles are gone!"

Whether that was true or not Sarge didn't have time to dwell on it, "Grif for goodness sake find Donut some clothes that'll fit him and don't come back here 'til I call ya!"

Grif glanced at Simmons who was slowly uncurling from himself "But Simmons-"

Sarge growled "Move it dirtbag!"

Grif looked sulky as he picked Donut back up and stormed out of the room, Donut waved over Grif's shoulder as they went out "Buh bye Sargey! buh bye Simms!"

Sarge set to work quickly and carefully, even as he rewired circuits and removed chucks of metal he was planning to find out what in the Sam hill had shrunk his soldiers and whether or not it was the dirty Blues fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Grif rummaged through Donut's clothes, muttering to himself about the unfairness that is Sarge, Donut who was sat on his bed quickly grew bored of being ignored "Grif why are we all kids?"

Grif poked his tongue out in thought as he looked over a pink t-shirt, "How the heck should I know? And beside Sarge isn't a kid."

Donut leaned towards him in interest as Grif grabbed a red ribbon and ran over to Donut shoving the pink t-shirt over his little head, Donut wriggled trying to make getting dressed as easy as possible for his now bigger team mate, as soon as his head was through the neck hole he said "But doesn't it seem weird to you at all?"

Grif tied the ribbon around Donut's waist into a bow then scuttled off looking through another draw "Donut you seem to forget we've traveled to other dimensions, been blasted through time, taken on an army of crazy Red and Blue flag worshiping guys, witnessed a guy get pregnant with an alien baby and tons of other stuff I don't even feel like remembering right now. So yeah it's weird but my response is what else is new?"He returned with a pair of scissors "Uh hey Donut this shirts replaceable right?"

Donut looked at it "Yeah I got a few of them why?"

Grif snipped off the sleeves before he could blink "Oh no reason."

Donut gaped "You just cut the sleeves off my t-shirt!"

Grif also cut a V shaped chunk down the back as well then quickly cut five pinky sized holes along each side of the V, he grabbed another ribbon and laced up the back securely so it fit Donut's small body better, "Correction I just made you an outfit."

Donut examined his look in the mirror and pouted "You made me a dress. I look like a girl."

Grif set about digging out a rope to put together a makeshift belt to hold up his boxes, "Nothing unusual then."

Donut pulled at the 'dress' and did a brief twirl, he commented "This isn't too bad, where did you learn to make a dress out of a t-shirt?"

Grif finished the knot of his 'belt' and replied "Sister where else? She was a lot easier to please when she was little."

Donut put a finger on his lip thoughtfully "Do you think the Blue team are little too?"

Grif didn't have a chance to reply as a voice called into Red base "Is there anyone in here?"

* * *

Doc went to walk into Red base but Washington grabbed his shoulder and held him place, "What do you think you're doing?"

Doc pointed to the base "I'm going in to see if the guys have gotten smaller as well."

Washington frowned not lessening his grip "You know the simulation soldiers I'm looking for?"

Doc blinked "Simulation soldiers? Well I don't know about anything about that but I do know that the Red team live here and that if anyone would be familiar with electrical doo-dads going wrong and causing weird events it would be these guys. Well them and the Blues too but if the same thing's happened to them they'll probably come over here anyway."

Washington checked around him "What makes you say that?"

Doc leaned in saying quietly "Let's just say a certain Red Sargent has a little unhealthy obsession with wanting to destroy Blues."

Washington stared at him "Right." Towards the base he called "Is there anyone in here?"

Behind him he heard a voice say "Holy crap what's another freelancer doing here?!"

The enemy Washington spun around to face was not one that he expected.

* * *

Church thought all things considered he'd done a good job of sorting his team out for the short trek over Blood Gulch to Red base, Caboose and Sister he'd just shoved t-shirts on and tied a bit of rope around them to stop them from being too loose, whilst he and Tucker just made do with using rope as belts to hold up their pants and didn't worry about their t-shirts being to big.

They set off toward Red base and within two minutes both Caboose and Sister were whining, "My feet hurt!"

"Are we there yet?"

"It's way hotter than back home!"

"Are we there yet?"

"I don't wanna walk anymore!"

"Are we there yet?"

After ten minutes Church growled "NO! Does it look like we're there yet!? Yes it's hot! It's always freaking hot! Now is there any I can get you two to shut the hell up for one freaking minute until we get there?!"

They stared at him quietly until Caboose said "I would like a piggy back."

Willing to do anything for peace Church scooped up Caboose and resumed walking, Sister yelled "Hey what about me?! I wanna be carried!"

Tucker said "I'll carry you for as long as you want baby."

Church shot a disgusted look at his team mate "Tucker seriously! She's like five or something!"

Tucker himself looked disturbed "I know but it's habit!"

Sister ran in front of Church "Carry me!"

Caboose clung to Church's neck cutting off oxygen as he said "Church is my best friend and I am not moving."

Church pried away his hands "Caboose quit choking me!"

Tucker in more calm manner that Church recognized as his 'working with the alien spawn' mode said "I'll give you a piggy back if you want Sister."

Sister shook her head and folded her arms crossly "No! I wanna ride from Church!"

Tucker gagged "OK I was gunna say something but seriously even I can't get past the weirdness of that statement in this situation."

Church huffed angrily "And where exactly would you sit Sister?"

Sister pointed at his head "On your back."

Church's arms were already starting to hurt by lugging Caboose's weight along, "No. No freaking way."

Sister took a deep breath and started screaming at the top of her lungs, Church and Tucker clamped their hands over their ears trying to block out the racket, Caboose startled by her screaming also started screaming, Tucker yelled "CHURCH JUST CARRY HER!"

Church yelled back "NO WAY!"

Sister paused to take another breath and Church swore she was even louder the second time around, he thought his head was going to explode from the sheer noise from the two kids "ALRIGHT! YOU CAN RIDE ON MY BACK JUST STOP SCREAMING!"

Sister was quiet in an instant bouncing on her heels "Tucker lift me up!"

Caboose however was still yelling Church said in a forced calm "Caboose it's over you can stop screaming now."

Caboose stopped looking up at Church he said seriously "That screaming made me thirsty, and I now have to pee, I need to pee very soon. Are we there yet?"

Tucker lifted Sister onto Church's back unable to hide a smirk at the frustration Church was showing.

Tucker patted his shoulder "Cheer up Church, look at it like this there's only three hundred meters to go."

To Church that sounded like a lifetime away, as he strode forward once more he tried not to think about breathing to much as having two kids fight over the control of your neck left you with not a lot of air to spare.

So instead he kept his eyes forward, ignored Tucker's snickers at his current parasites and repeated 'It'll all be over soon' in his mind.

As the Red Base finally started to get within touching distance he noticed two figures hanging around the entrance.

One was dressed in purple which he guessed was miniaturized Doc, and wasn't that a relief finding out they weren't the only ones dealing with this problem, the other was decked out in grey spartan armor with yellow accents.

Church remembered him, he was another freelancer!

Which is what came out of his mouth "Holy crap what's another freelancer doing here?!"

* * *

When Grif looked out the Red base entrance, with Donut hanging back behind him in case he needed to run off to fetch Sarge, he was greeted with the sight of an unknown late teenage looking guy in grey armor with yellow accents holding a boy in purple by the shoulder with his left hand and pointing a pistol with his right at a mix of two teens and two kids less than fifty meters away.

The girl on the eldest looking teens back squirmed until she gained enough leverage to look up over his shoulder to see what was going on, he recognized her in a second "Sister?"

Sister's attention turned to him in an instant she glanced him over then said "Dex?"

He took another look at the group she was with and figured that the others must be the Blue team, at the moment that didn't matter because the new guy was pointing a very real gun at his baby sister and that was just not on.

Grif whispered to Donut "Stay here and if he things get nasty go get Sarge."

Donut grabbed his arm "What are you gonig to do!?" he whispered back.

Grif narrowed his eyes in determination "Kick that guys ass of course."

His arm easily slipped out of Donut's grip and shot towards the strange guy like a rabbit, the guy noticed of course but he must have misjudged his timing because by the time he raised his arm to block Grif had already shoved into his side knocking him over freeing the kid in purple he had been holding onto.

The stranger was temporarily winded but knowing that wouldn't last long Grif punched him in the face whilst surprise was still his element, the guy quickly regained his bearings clumsily blocking the next punch and swung in one of his own.

Grif ducked narrowly escaping a bloody nose, then leaned right back placing a foot on the guys jaw to get some leverage to pull free, of course with the painful head being pushed back the guy let go.

Grif rolled to the side off him before he could grab his legs, the guy stood up looking very annoyed "Look kid I don't know what I've done to offend you but my patience is wearing thin, if you pull a stunt like that again I won't be held responsible for my actions."

His eyes drifted to the ground searching for his missing weapon which Grif now held in both his hands as the damn thing felt a lot heavier with smaller limbs, "Looking for something?"

The boy in purple interjected "Hey now there's no need for so much aggression can't we all just calm down and talk this over?"

The oldest teen from the Blues said "Doc?"

He must have been right as the boy in purple identified as the resident useless medic replied "Church? No way so it looks like we've all been shrunk how weird is that?"

Donut ran out of the base to Grif's side "That was so cool I never thought you could do that in a million years!"

The kid in the sea-foam t-shirt said "Hey when did you get a girl on your team?"

The blond kid waved from Church's arms "Hello Mr Pop tart!"

Church said "See Tucker even Caboose knows that's Donut."

Tucker waved his arms "Well how am I meant to know it was him when he looks like a girl, sounds like a girl and is wearing a pink dress!"

Donut pouted "It's light-ish red!"

Sister noticing Donut's attire squirmed to get down "Hey Dex how come you made Donut a nice t-shirt dress and not me!"

Grif said bluntly "Because Donut was here you weren't."

Sarge walked out of the base and said "Great mustard on a hot dog what's going on here!"

Grif said quickly "Sarge how's Simmons? Is he gunna make it? Did you have the right parts? Why did you leave him alone in the base? And-"

Sarge snapped "Grif shut your mouth before I get Lopez to sew it shut with Princess Peaches kit!"

Donut wailed "Nooo not with my good thread!"

Sarge continued "Simmons is going to be just fine he'll be ready to follow orders faster than Caboose can kill Church."

Caboose said "Not my fault, Tucker did it."

Tucker added "You have got to stop saying that dude."

Grif handed Sarge the pistol "Here you hold this, come on Sister." He grabbed her hand and started running back into base.

Sarge yelled "Grif get back here and report to me what happened out here!"

Grif replied "Oh up yours."

Sarge snarled "What was that!?"

Grif said "Oh up yours SIR!" Before he and Sister disappeared around a corner.

Sarge looked pleased "That's better!"

The stranger said "Finally an adult, would you care to explain to me why this canyon that's supposed to be filled with Red and Blue soldiers is filled with kids?"

Sarge raised a suspicious eyebrow at the newcomer who didn't look too old himself, "We are the Red team, I'm Sargent and leader of the Reds and this is Private Donut."Donut waved wiggling his fingers, "The terd belly you just saw skipping on his duty's as usual was Private Grif, and at the moment Private Simmons is busy making fool proof surprise sneak attack plans so that we can beat those dirty blues!"

Tucker said "It's not that surprising if you announce that's what you're going to do!"

Sarge cursed "Darn it you've found out again, well I'll just have to silence you with my shotgun!"

Church retorted "Found out!? You just told us you idiot and you don't even have your shotgun with you!"

Sarge shook a fist in their direction "Double darn! I could use this pathetic pistol to take you out but as Grif gave it to me I doubt very much it'll work, it would probably spit out pies instead of bullets."

The guy in grey with yellow accents gaped slightly "You're the Reds and Blues, the so called experts that war against each other and all you're doing is standing around and talking! How do you get anything done?"

Church said slightly hysterically "We don't that's part of a charm. Quit fucking it up!"

The young freelancer said "This is stupid why are there no other adults here?"

Sarge said "And who are you son?"

He answered "I'm agent Washington and don't call me son, or kid or anything else because I am none of those things and haven't been for a long time, and I came here too get information on an item that Command sent me to apprehend."

Church said "Well you might want to look again Agent Washington because if you've been here since this morning you were most likely hit with whatever the rest of us were hit with, because you don't look very old to me."

Washington's patience was straining as he said "Would one of you be serious for one moment?"

Donut pulled out a little hand mirror so that Washington could see his features and when he caught a glimpse he did a double take and looked properly as he noticed that his face had indeed lost years of aging.

Church said tiredly "That's the thing, we are."


	4. Chapter 4

Simmons blinked blearily as he slowly rejoined the world of the living, his chest still hurt a bit but after been sliced open like a game of operation he supposed that was pretty normal.

He glanced to the right vaguely remembering Sarge saying something along the lines of "Rest here and plan some surprise sneak attack strategy's against those dirty Blues! Glory, glory Reeeedddd team!"

Or maybe the pain medicine he was on helped him hallucinate that episode.

Either way he still sore a bit, his body felt strange and gangly like it did when he was a teenager and his stupid cyborg eye was stuck on heat vision which made the whole world look weird with one eye seeing normal and the other reds and blues with occasional green bits in between.

Much like every day life he supposed.

He was sick of mix-matching vision though and cured it the only way he knew how, he smacked himself in the side of the head.

Result, cyborg vision was off resuming normal vision once again, downside though he now had a slight headache which wouldn't be solved with a slap.

He heard the tell tale slide of the door opening and went to sit up to greet whoever it was but he sat up too fast causing him to pull of his aching chest.

He wrapped his arms around his chest as a small whimper escaped his throat.

Two hands helped him up gently propping his back up against a pillow "Are you trying to do yourself in kiss ass?"

Simmons looked at his visitor in something very close to surprise as he expected it to be Sarge "Grif? What are you doing here- WHAAAT!?"

Grif hopped up on the bottom of Simmons table/recovery bed and pulled a packet of Oreo's out of his shirt pocket, he stuffed one in his mouth then said with a trace of humor "Can you say that from further away?"

Simmons brain temporarily shut down on him, it just didn't compute.

It sounded like something his team mate would say.

He looked like a younger version of him.

He was eating Oreo's... But Grif was a full grown man not a pre-teen.

"WHAAAT!?"

Grif rolled his eyes "Here's the short version something went boom, we got caught in it, everyone stuck in this stupid canyon has been made younger."

Simmons examined his skinnier arm "Everyone?"

Grif shoved another two Oreo's into his mouth "Yep, I just spent the last ten minutes making Sister a yellow t-shirt dress and digging out some paint to keep her busy whilst I came and checked on you."

Simmons flexed his fingers on both his hands "Well at least I know I wasn't seeing things before I went under then."

Grif shook his head "It's sad you even thought that you were seeing things with the stuff we deal with."

Simmons took a good look at Grif, now that the fog was clearing from his mind he noticed a few things, "Grif your surgery scars are gone."

Grif mumbled around two more Oreo's "Wha?"

Simmons point at his face "The ridge that used to be on your face is gone, it's like it was like you were born with two different skins."

Grif paused his munching to look at his skin for any lumps, marks or scarring that had been there before. "Huh you're right, that's weird."

Simmons scowled taking the comment the wrong way, "Not really I'm right about loads of things if you actually cared enough to listen to what I said."

Grif who had zoned out said "Hmm? Uh sure whatever you say Simmons."

Simmons was about to kick him off the bed when Grif looked away and offered him the remaining Oreo's, which Simmons noticed had half a pack left over, when he watched his team mate curiously Grif spoke trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal "After those meds and Sarge gutting you like a fish you must be hungry."

Simmons suddenly felt shy and he internally cursed his body's reaction, he really hadn't been good with relating to people in his younger years from his shyness, and when the nerd logo got branded on him that just encouraged him to spend more time hiding away in books than sports until he enlisted into army when he was older.

He worked to shove it back down because younger body or not it was only Grif, and a silly thing like offering to share his Oreo's shouldn't end up with him wanting to hide under a blanket and never come out again.

He forced out "Uh thanks but no thanks I can't eat those."

Grif thrust the Oreo's more firmly towards him "If you're worried about the whole vegan thing don't worry I checked, the cream in Oreo's isn't actually cream just oil and soy veggies or some shit, and it's the same for the biscuit. Nothing in there that isn't vegan friendly and if you're going to bitch about the sugar possibly being involved with animal bones whilst being processed just forget about it because it could be sugar cane sugar for all we know."

Simmons accepted the biscuits speechless, "Uh okay, thanks."

Grif shrugged "Don't mention it."

Simmons chewed through the first biscuit before a thought occurred to him "Where did you leave Sister with paint?"

Grif nodded towards the door "Just out in the hall way. I didn't wanna bring her in in case you looked like a zombie or something and that sorta stuff freaked her out big time when she was little."

Sarge shouted "LADIES! FRONT AND CENTER!"

Grif cursed "Shit. YES SIR!"

He got up off the bed and Simmons moved to follow him.

Grif stopped to look at him "What are you doing?"

Simmons leaned on the wall waiting for his head to stop swimming and desperately trying to prevent his boxes from slipping any further down. "I'm going to see what Sarge wants."

Grif moved to his side "I just had to get the biggest ass kisser in the whole universe on my side didn't I?"

Simmons thought Grif was going to shove him back onto the table/bed but instead he grabbed a bit of rope and tied it around the waistband of Simmons boxes. Simmons squeaked trying to move away "What are you doing?"

Grif moved with him "Unless you want to go commando I suggest you hold still, then again Sarge's face would be great to see if you reported for duty in your birthday suit. Private Dick Simmons reporting for ass kissing duty sir!"

Simmons flushed in mortification at that mock, "That's it. I'm going to kill you."

Grif snorted and threw him his maroon t-shirt to put on which he did in less than a second, Grif slung Simmons human arm over his shoulders "I'm only helping you until you can stand up straight, then when you can I expect you to do a weeks worth of my duty's as a thankyou."

Simmons stumbled trying to keep up with Grif's fast footsteps "I do all your work because you won't anyway!"

* * *

The Reds, Blues and Washington were gathered around a table in a room that was Sarge's office/Donut's kitchen which was why there was a batch of rainbow colored muffins in a basket in the center of the table.

Caboose of course was stretching his little fingers as far as they could reach, his eyes focused on the chocolate muffin decorated in light blue icing, whenever he came within touching distance Church would yank him back into his lap saying firmly "For the last time no!"

Caboose would say "OK Church!"

Content himself playing with his thumbs for a minute and then begin the process all over again.

Donut said "Why don't you just let him have a muffin!? I've been told my muffins are to die for!"

Church pulled Caboose back into his lap once more "Because Caboose was already a little kid before he turned into one and I don't want to deal with a kid Caboose on a sugar high."

Washington had been quiet since he had followed them into Red base not even so much as uttering a complaint as he was left to sit between Doc and Sarge still holding the mirror he'd taken from Donut, Doc figured it was a state of shock and proceeded to tell him so. "I know it seems like a big deal but it really isn't, just take some deep calming breaths and picture your idea of a happy place."

Church said "I bet that would be a place that was anywhere but here and he was his proper age."

Sarge tapped his fingers impatiently, where were his soldiers?

They were leaving him and Donut outnumbered to the enemy!

He was tempted to yell again but didn't on the principle he didn't want the Blues and freelancer thinking he needed to yell twice to assemble his troops.

Church groaned "Man what's taking them so long!?"

Tucker smirked "Maybe they're making out." At Church's glare he held up his hands in a 'I surrender motion' "Hey I'm only saying what we're all thinking."

Donut piped up "I was thinking about strawberry smoothies."

Doc put in "I was thinking about yoga."

Caboose said "And I was thinking of that muffin! Which I will soon be eating as soon as my arms get longer."

Church pulled him back again "For the last time no!"

Grif and Simmons then entered the room, Simmons still using Grif as a walking crutch and Sister trailing behind a can of orange spray paint in hand, in her eyes though it could have been neon purple for all she knew.

Sarge was once again taken aback at the sight of Grif doing something willingly without complaining about it, whilst Tucker couldn't help himself from saying "Grif and Simmons sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Grif and Simmons shouted back "Shut it cockbite!"

Tucker retorted "No that's what you guys do!"

Simmons looked like he'd swallowed his tongue whilst Grif ignored his comment to get them seats.

Church said to his team mate "Seriously what are you twelve?"

Tucker looked down at himself "For all we know I could be."

Sister like Caboose instantly honed in on the muffins, as soon as she started stretching for one Grif tapped her fingers lightly before anyone could blink and said calmly "Unless you eat something proper beforehand you're not having any sugar."

Sister rubbed her stung digits pouting "You just want to hog them all for yourself Dex."

Doc said "Uh guys I think we broke the scary freelancer."

Sarge looked over at Washington's form that hadn't moved once since sitting down, his eyes still glued to the mirror staring at it like he was viewing a train wreck, Sarge said "He's fine, he's just showing that with the years of military service you can look deadly without even trying."

Doc very timidly poked Washington's cheek shying away like he was expecting a punch, when nothing happened he poked his cheek again "No I think we've definitely broken him."

Washington caught his hand on the third poke, "Stop that and I'm not broken, a bit surprised, but not broken."

Grif commented "Then why don't you put the mirror down and look at us."

Washington placed the mirror down on the table and slid it towards Donut, he leaned back in his seat crossing his arms looking every bit composed and if his eyes hadn't flashed towards the mirror once more they'd have believed he was.

Church said "OK let's start with the most pressing matter at hand, what the hell is a freelancer doing here?"

All eyes looked to Washington for an explanation so he said "I came here looking for you lot as you are rumored to have experience with a very expensive and sophisticated piece of equipment."

Simmons a bit interested leaned forward "What kind of equipment?"

Washington did a quick sweep of the room with his eyes "An AI called known as Omega."

Doc said "Oh you mean O'malley, yeah that thing is crazy!"

Washington immediately turned to him "So you know what I'm talking about?"

Doc backed away a little "Uh yeah he's the one that basically caused this mess in the first place when he built a weather device that Tex's ship crashed into."

Church perked up "Tex? Her ship crashed back here? Why didn't you tell us this earlier!"

Doc gulped "I thought you would of seen it, it's in the center of the valley mostly on fire, I don't see how you could have missed it."

Tucker said "We went around the outside in the shady areas to get here, in case you haven't noticed it's boiling hot out there without armor."

Church added "And we weren't exactly thinking 'hey I wonder if a ship crashed today?' Caboose no!"

Caboose said "Please Church! Captain McMuffin made them!"

Washington said "Getting back to the point, I didn't see Tex anywhere outside and when I found... Doc... I wanted to assess the situation before boarding the vessel, and as far as I could tell there were no signs of life. Now Doc where was the last place you saw Omega?"

Doc edged away again "Well I didn't see him exactly, he was in my head." Seeing Washington preparing to grab him he hurriedly added "But he must have left when he thought I was going to get crushed by the ship!"

Washington shot suspicious looks at the others, Grif fidgeted in his seat and said "We're not wearing our helmets idiot so he's not in any of us."

Tucker couldn't help say "Bow chika bow wow!"

Simmons looked at his team mate oddly "Why are you fidgeting? You never fidget. If you didn't smoke, snack and snore we'd think you were dead the way you can stay still for hours."

Grif twitched bouncing his legs "I just ate Oreo's and I'm not doing anything and if I don't do something soon I won't be able to sleep tonight!"

Sister pulled at Simmons sleeve until she knew he was paying attention "Dex had a lot of energy when he was kid he used to surf and stuff to get rid of it."

Church said disbelievingly "You energetic? Wonders will never cease."

Grif flipped him off, Donut giggled at the action then sneakily pushed the muffin basket closer to Caboose who happily scooped up the muffin he'd been trying to get.

Washington snapped "Can we please stay focused for more than a minute? A highly dangerous AI that managed to essentially de-age us is loose and your just sitting around here talking about everything but the problem at hand."

Tucker asked "And what problem is that?"

Washington stood up sweeping his arms out gesturing the lot of them "Getting back to our proper ages!"

His foot caught on the leg of the table, so he stumbled back getting his other foot tangled in the chair leg and in an instant he was windmilling his arms trying to stay upright before he crashed to the floor.

Church laughed "I'm gunna take a wild guess and assume you were a bit of a klutz when you were young."

Washington pulled himself up scowling, "Well if you must know I went through a sudden growth spurt that made me uncoordinated and clumsy as I had to readjust to longer limbs."

Simmons shuddered "That happened to me when I was fifteen and boy that was not a fun time in my life."

Tucker said "You guys had growth spurts? I thought it was just a myth as I grew nice and slow."

Church said "Tucker cut it out."

Washington sat back on the chair looking like he wanted to bash his head on the table "And we're off topic again instead of discussing how to fix this. I'm doubting you even realize how serious this is!"

Sarge said "Look son what you don't realize is that we have an order of doing things around here."

Grif drummed his fingers "Yeah like having snack breaks, throwing insults around and taking the time to go mud tracking in the puma every Sunday."

Washington asked "The what?"

Simmons answered "He means the warthog."

Washington said "OK. Whatever how do you plan on handling this situation?"

Donut answered "Wait for it to wear off but personally I don't think it's a bad thing I fell totally refreshed."

Sarge said "I gotta agree Barbie I haven't felt this good in years."

Washington stared at them, then said "Wait for it to wear off. That's your plan. Wait for it to wear off."

Grif pointed out "It's not like you've got a better idea."

Washington retorted "And what if it doesn't wear off and you have to all grow up all over again."

Simmons said uncertainly "We hope that's not the case?..."

Washington muttered "That's the worst plan ever. Of all time." Then he said normally "Fine. How about this, you help me get Omega and fix this problem and I'll leave letting you get back to your Red Vs Blue war."

Caboose stopped chewing his muffin to say "It's Blue Vs Red. Nobody says Red Vs Blue that would be stupid."

Church noticed the half eaten muffin and tried to take it off Caboose, "I told you not to eat that!"

Caboose shoved the rest of it into his mouth swallowing it in one bite "It is all gone."

Church glared daggers at his smaller rookie and Doc said "Ooo bad vibrations."

Sarge said "Even if we help ya where on Earth would we start looking for the AI thingmajig?"

A shimmery figure walked through the door, only Washington noticed and reacted accordingly pulling out his assault rifle barking out "Everybody get down!"

Tucker said "From what? There's nothing in here but us."

The shimmering gave way to black armor that stepped into the room and said "Buenos días cockbites."


	5. Chapter 5

Church stared at the figure in black armor unable to stop the "Tex!?" coming out of his mouth.

That must have been a secret signal nobody else in the room had heard of because Washington let loose a round of bullets at her whereas Tex dodged to the side rolling forward and swept her leg out knocking him down. In another move she placed her foot on his chest effectively pinning him down and pointed his own gun at his head.

Washington said "You're supposed to be dead."

Tex raised her voice in a false hurt tone "Aw don't sound so disappointed you're going to make me cry."

Washington tried to move but Tex just increased the pressure.

Washington said "Everybody get out of here with Omega in her head she's practically unstoppable!"

Tucker snorted "What else is new?"

Tex glanced at the Reds and Blues then said "Omega? You mean he's loose?"

Church made himself known again by saying "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

Tex looked at him not saying anything as Church continued "But hey that didn't matter in the great scheme of trying to take over the freaking universe did it? We had a chance to wipe O'malley off the face of the world but you decided it would be better to stab the rest of us in the back and team up with him!"

His face turned red as he grew angrier.

Caboose whimpered Church's grip tightened on his little body.

Tucker said "Church calm down, what's your problem?"

Church stood up suddenly leaving Caboose to tumble to the floor as he glared at Tex his voice rising in volume "My problem!? I'll tell you what my fucking problem is, my problem is that no matter what I do or try to do to make Tex happy it's never good enough! But hey I'm a grown man I can take a hint of when I'm not wanted but what pisses me off is that there's never a line for her, there's never a point when she decides enough is enough!"

Tucker glanced between the two of them warily "Hey man that's not fair."

Church rounded on him "Oh yeah you know what else isn't fair? Tucker where's Junior?"

Tucker's mouth snapped shut and his eyes lowered to the tabletop, Church said bitterly "Yeah that's what I thought and she's not even sorry."

With that he stormed out of the other door leaving some speechless soldiers in his wake, Caboose jumped up and ran after him with another muffin in his grasp.

Tex took her foot off Washington and removed her helmet, her dark red hair fell into place of her bob cut framing her heart shape pale face as her turquoise eyes stared at the spot Church had been mere moments ago, and she too looked to be about the age of a teenager.

Washington slowly pulled himself inching his hand towards his pistol, she said darkly "Don't bother I was just leaving."

She tossed her helmet to the side and if anyone noticed her eyes looked a bit shinier than they should be they didn't comment on it as she headed for the door.

Before leaving she said "I don't know what you lot are going to do but I'm going after O'malley. Help me or don't. I don't care. In fact it would be easier for me if you all just stayed here."

With that Tex left back out the way she had come in.

* * *

Church clenched his fists angry at Tex, himself and the world in general.

He wanted to hate her so much.

He tried to, he really did, but no matter what she put him through or how hard she pushed him away he couldn't stop loving her.

And boy didn't that suck spending your life hopelessly devoted to a girl that didn't need you.

When he had hoped she had survived the explosion more or less unscathed he hadn't pictured himself going off on her like he did when they reunited, perhaps it had been building for a long time or maybe it was just under the influence of his younger body.

Either way if things weren't already majorly fucked up between them before they certainly were now and that didn't help quell his temper in the slightest.

"Goddamit!"

He kicked a nearby box into a wall scattering its contents of vehicle parts all over the hallway, not that he cared in the slightest, in fact he grabbed random pieces and flung them at any direction trying to rid of himself of the boiling anger in his veins.

Every clang as the metal contacted with the wall just fueled his desire to break something, he tossed bigger heavier items listening to each thunk and bang that resounded in the otherwise empty hall.

A small voice said "Church why are you making a mess? I don't think Mr Red Sargent would like that very much."

Church whirled around to face Caboose, and for a moment he was puzzled why he couldn't see the Blue rookie until he remembered that he was a lot shorter now and glanced downwards.

Sure enough there was Caboose arms behind his back and huge blue eyes peering up at him, the innocence did nothing to sooth Church though who lashed out "Caboose get the hell out of here and kill someone other than me for a change would ya? Better yet why don't you actually do what you're supposed to do and kill a Red!"

Caboose frowned in though "I don't think Private biscuit would like it if I did that."

Church shouted at him "You're not meant to care what he would thinks! You're only meant to care about what we would like because newsflash Caboose you're on our team not theirs!"

Caboose's eyes widened and his bottom lip trembled just a little, if Church noticed he didn't care enough to stop "Then again with the amount of times you've killed me instead of them maybe you should have just done us a favor and joined their side instead!"

Church huffed angrily staring down at Caboose feeling better from having vented a bit, and it was Caboose, he wouldn't register what was being said. He would say something dumb like 'The sky is really a giant mirror for the ocean' and carry on, but when little hiccuping sobs reached his ears did Church recoil anger draining away as horrible feeling of guilt curled into a tight knot in his stomach.

Caboose eyes were very watery with overflowing rivers of tears running down his cheeks, Caboose looked down at the floor as he cried one hand rubbing his eye, the other holding a vanilla muffin covered in light blue icing, he sobbed out "O-Ok Church I'l-I'll go a-away I just came to see i-i-f you w-wanted th-this muffin to help you fe-feel better."

Church felt like stomach had dropped completely out of his body, he didn't expect or want to make Caboose cry, he never took any of Church's rants to heart before so why would he worry about hurting the rookies feelings now?

Caboose turned to go though taking tiny miserable footsteps away, Church raised a hand to stop him but lowered it again knowing that apologizing wouldn't do much when he kind of meant what he said, but still he didn't want to hurt Caboose who was more or less a kid recent circumstances aside.

Instead he took three long steps forward cutting in front of Caboose, Caboose hiccuped as Church lowered himself into a crouch to be eye level with him.

"Look Caboose I'm an asshole but you didn't deserve to be the one I took my anger out on. OK?"

Caboose's eyes lit up slightly "You're sorry?"

Church rubbed the back of his head looking away "Yeah sure whatever, hey!-"

Caboose sprang forward wrapping his arms around Church's neck babbling happily "You never say sorry to anybody! This proves I really am your best friend! Would you like a muffin now?"

Church unsure how to react slowly returned the hug "Yeah I would like that very much buddy."

* * *

Sarge said "Well that was more drama than when Donut ran out cheese for his daily wine and cheese hour!"

Donut huffed "I was not that dramatic!"

Simmons said "Oh so you didn't take the wine, splash it in our faces and say 'have red tainted faces of shame you ungrateful brutes!' Even though it was only Grif who ate the remaining cheese."

Grif defended himself with "Hey it was there, I was starving, it got eaten. How was I to know that it was Donut's wine and cheese hour cheese?"

Donut said "How about the sign I had on the cupboard saying 'Donut's cheese do not eat, especially you Grif!'"

Doc hummed "Maybe I should plan a group zen session where we can all meditate and talk about our problems as a group."

Washington said "If you're hinting that I'll be involved this I will not only correct you right now by saying that will not be happening but I'll also add I may have to kill you."

Doc said "See? There is a lot work to be done there for a start. Is it normal for you to threaten people Wash? Are you afraid to let people in?"

Washington replied simply "I hate you."

Doc nodded "I got that."

Sister tugged on Grif's sleeve "Dex could braid my hair please?"

Grif said "Yeah sure. Sit yourself in front of me."

Sister happily complied plonking herself on his knees letting him get to work, Simmons couldn't hide his growing grin "You know how to braid hair? Oh that's enough insult material to last at least a week."

Grif retorted "Yeah well at least I know how to do something to make a girl happy."

They were all expecting Tucker to add a smart comment and a 'Bow chika bow wow!' onto to that but he remained oddly pensive staring at the table.

Sarge said "Now men we're going to have to help find this AI whatsabob, it'll probably be a suicidal mission and we'll need a brave man to put his helmet back on and get the AI whahoozit trapped in his head knowing he'll have to be killed to get rid of it."

Grif tied Sister's hair off with a piece of string then said "Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

Washington said "That's not how the operation would work, if we trapped Omega in a helmet I would remove him properly into a sealed containment unit, however I'm starting to doubt it's still functioning. Are there anymore soldiers left in this canyon other than you guys and Tex?"

Sarge answered "Well there's Lopez but I haven't seen him all day."

Washington inquired "Was he wearing brown armor?"

Sarge nodded "Yeah have you seen him? Ah ha good old Lopez he's probably setting explosives up in Blue base as we speak."

Washington said "No because he's dead."

Sarge rubbed his chin "I see he's resting I suppose a little rest won't hurt him."

Washington tried again "No. He's dead as in half his body was crushed by a ship so he is living no more."

Sarge gasped "You mean to tell me that he's taken to working underground? Darn it all I told him to give that up since there are no secret Spanish people living beneath the soil!"

Washington looked like he was going to facepalm when he said "No for the final time he's dead, his torso and head are crushed by a massive ship. I don't know how to make it any clearer than he is dead."

Grif pointed a thumb at Donut "So? Donut got landed on by that ship and he's fine and besides I don't think you can kill a robot, can you?"

Simmons snorted "Of course you can kill a robot dumb ass! You would have to blow up all it's main circuitry that was the equivalent of our vital organs, or erase everything that it is that would kill it in another sense."

Grif faked a yawn "Hmm? Yeah whatever you say Simmons, how about we just save the speeches and use you to test out that theory."

Simmons looked slightly hurt at that comment he internally cursed his youthful emotions again as he couldn't work up the nerve to say something back.

Grif was curious at his lack of response but didn't comment on it.

Sarge said "Enough yapping you two, Grif no matter what you do Simmons would never go to the prom with you! He has better taste than that."

Simmons normal nature kicked back in with "Indeed I do Sir." Until he registered what was said and added a "Wait... what!?"

Sarge continued with "Right I need a status report on Lopez, Grif you run out and find out if he's dead or deserted us again."

Grif shot up placing Sister on his chair, "When do you want it done? Can I do it now? I'm gunna do it now!" He ran out of the room before anyone could say a word to stop him.

Sarge's jaw was nearly scraping the floor "He just took an order. Willingly. Simmons get me my gun that AI Doobooble has definitely infected Grif."

Sister said "Nah like I said Dex had a ton of energy when he was young."

Sarge got his thoughts back in order "Yes, well as soon as he gets back we can make a plan of attack! But that probably won't be for a while-"

"If Lopez's body was there it's not there and I checked all over, around and in that ship. Nothing." Grif said tapping his foot.

Sarge said "Great Abraham Lincoln's ghost how did you get back here so fast!?"

Grif raised an eyebrow "I ran."

Washington frowned "His body was definitely under the wreckage there was no way he could have gotten out if he were alive."

Grif shrugged "Well there was nothing there except half a body outline under one side of the ship, which by the way was talking."

"Sheilah's OK!? Church we have to go visit her!"

They looked at the door to find Caboose walking hand in hand with Church who was using his other hand to hold a half eaten muffin, he avoided looking at anyone directly "Yeah I'll see Caboose. Hey guys what I miss?"

Doc said "Have you finished your trip up the volcano? Because if not I have a great massage that can help with that."

Church said "Ah thanks but no thanks Doc I'll pass on that one."

Tucker finally said "You haven't missed much we've just been sitting around and talking."

Church sat down plopping Caboose on his knee "Oh business as usual then."

Tucker narrowed his eyes at him "I'm still kinda pissed at you dude."

Church took a bite of his muffin "I know."

"I hate you."

"I know but Tucker if it's any consolation I still hate you the most."

Tucker smiled slightly "Yeah I know you dick."

Washington brought Church up to speed "A person called Lopez is missing, very likely dead as a ship crashed on half of him but others seem to believe otherwise."

Church thought for a minute "Didn't Donut get landed on by that ship and come out fine?"

Donut rubbed his eye "We did try to tell him, hey what time is it? I feel totally wiped."

They noted that Sister and Caboose also looked sleepy, Doc said "Now that you mention it." He yawned "I feel quite tired too."

Washington steered the conversation back on track once more "Staying on topic, if this Lopez character is alive it's possible he could have Omega."

Sarge hummed "Well we'll have to wait til morning to find out it's twenty hundred which is time for bed with wake up at O five hundred sharp."

Washington looked out the window "It's the middle of the day."

Tucker groaned "Tell us about it, the sun never moves! If it wasn't so hot out there I'd think it was a cardboard cutout meant to mess with us or something."

Church said "Well we better get back to base for the night."

Sarge pointed a finger at him "Oh no you don't! If we let you go back to base you'll start scheming with that AI razamafrazzle against us! So you can share rooms with us for the night so if you try any dirty tricks we'll be able to kick your keesters! Now Washington will have a bunk in my room, and it wouldn't be proper for a girl to sleep in a room full of boys so she can have Donut's room, the rest of ya will have to work something out in Grif and Simmons room."

Tucker smirked in their direction "You guys share a room huh?"

Grif muttered "Sarge's orders. The other rooms are filled with weird junk for the puma, Lopez stuff, weapons, gadget experiments and there's a whole room for Sarge's shotgun. Hell Donut's room is just an old closet he dug out."

Church sighed "Right how many beds are in your room?"

Simmons said "Two but they can both be converted into bunk beds."

Donut pouted "You told me you couldn't do that that's why I cleaned out the closet!"

Grif rolled his eyes "No we told you that we could do that, we just didn't want to."

Donut whined "So mean."

Simmons did a quick calculation saying "So there's seven of us and four beds, if Caboose and Donut go head to tail they could share one bed, Tucker and Doc could just fit sharing another, which would leave me and Grif in another bed with Church having the last one."

Church was quite pleased with this arrangement "Well I like it, what do you think Tucker?"

Tucker said "Fuck you."

Washington said "Well as kind as your offer is I'll pass, I may look younger but I am still a freelancer and I don't need to sleep right now."

Sarge crossed his arms "Listen Washington whilst you're in my base you follow my orders. Now stop dawdling and hit the hay!"

Washington and Sarge had a stare down, each daring the other to make a move.

After a lengthy pause Washington closed his eyes "Fine. But if any of you try anything funny I will not be held responsible for my actions."


	6. Chapter 6

Getting Grif and Simmons single beds converted into bunk beds had actually been simple although getting everyone settled to sleep was another story entirely.

Sarge shouted "Grif would you stop hopping around and go to bed!"

Grif said back "Can't Sarge! I'm not tired Sarge! Have you ever noticed how people count sheep before sleep instead of cows, or dogs or something? Hey is it hot in here or is just me!"

Church ignored them to tuck Caboose into the bottom of bunk on Simmons side of the room, he was going to leave it at that when Caboose grabbed his arm whispering loudly "Church you did not tuck in Mr Cinnamon bun!"

Church snorted "So?"

Caboose looked at the wide eyed Donut at the other end of the bed and said seriously "You must tuck him in right or the monsters will get him."

Church wondered not for the first time why he couldn't have a normal life.

One where he was punching numbers for some shitty accountant firm instead of everyone in his close proximity getting their internal clocks turned backwards by some lunatic AI that resulted in his rookie to want the enemy rookie tucked in for bed.

Grif sprang onto the kids beds getting a squeak from both of them then bounded over to another bunk shouting "The floor is lava! Touch it and you burn!"

Sarge almost grabbed the hyper Hawaiian but his hands closed on thin air as he jumped away, "Nice try old man but you won't get me that easy!"

The senior officer moaned in despair "Oh woah is me forced to put up with a prepubescent Grif! Lord why do you hate me so!? If you want him for your great plans you can take him! I'll even pay for the extra shipping cost his weight would undoubtedly cause!"

Grif leapfrogged off his shoulders onto the top bunk where Simmons was trying to get comfortable, "You saw that Simmons! Bonus points for using Sarge as jump zone!"

Caboose and Donut giggled making movements to wriggle out of their duvet cocoon and play.

Church pushed them back down and said "If I tuck Donut in will you both pipe down and go to sleep?"

Donut pouted as Caboose nodded "It will be as if I am never awake."

Church thought briefly 'if only' then set to tucking the once again giggling Donut.

He muttered "Quiet you."

Donut smiled sweetly "No good night kisses?"

Making sure the duvet was firmly under the mattress Church left for his own bed growling "Goodnight, sleep tight, hopefully O'malley doesn't bite."

That killed their smiles quickly as they huddled under the blanket searching the room for any sign of the evil AI.

Tucker complained "Why do I have to share with Ghandi in Grif's top bunk!?"

Church answered "Because we wouldn't fit in the same bed and Grif and Simmons are sleeping in Simmons bed."

The red head's bed rocked as Grif moved about dislodging a few pillows and possibly screws the way the structure was creaking.

Simmons said "Yeah we might if Grif quits monkeying about."

Church jerked his thumb over his shoulder at them saying "So you wanna switch?"

Tucker groaned into his pillow "But it's no bid deal for them as they probably share a bed all the time anyway!"

The frantic scrambling paused as Grif looked at him "I don't see why you're whining at least Doc's quite small whilst Simmons on the other hand is like a giant with his long limbs. If he had a long neck as well I'd swear he was part giraffe or something."

An annoyed huff was heard from the opposite end of the bed "And how exactly am I near part giraffe from having limbs that only seem long?"

Grif reached over to poke Simmons nose "All those spots on your face duh!"

Simmons hand clamped over his nose whilst his face flushed pink, "Spots? Where!? This can't be happening yet!"

Donut called out helpfully "I think he meant your freckles!"

Church glared at Caboose and Donut's bed "I don't hear any snoring you two."

The two rookies shared a giggle burrowing deeper into the covers as Sarge moved to the doorway, he crossed his arms shouting crossly "Grif just go to sleep!"

Grif swung upside down off the bunk like a monkey as he said "Would if I could, but I can't, so I won't!"

Washington looked bored with the whole scene but his face held that tightness that they knew oh to well as a 'Why am I here?' face.

Sarge grumbled "Normally we can't get you out of bed and now you won't go to it! What is the world coming to?"

Grif didn't pause his trapeze routine swinging off the bed and flipping onto his feet, he thought for a second and said "Sunday?"

Sarge growled "Right that's it! Simmons listen closely and be patient, he's gotta sleep sometime, and when he does... WHAM strangle him with his own bedsheets!"

Simmons saluted from his bed habitually "Yes sir!"

Doc looked over his side of the bunk and suggested "Why don't you ask Sister what will help him sleep, if anyone would know she would."

Sarge rubbed his chin "No I don't think that would help at all, maybe I should just give him a dose of lead."

Washington rolled his eyes "Or you could ask his sister."

Sarge snapped his fingers "Or maybe I could hit him in the face until he passes out!"

Church said "Or you could ask his sister."

Sarge rubbed his hands together "Or maybe I could hang him upside down until all the blood rushes to his head and he blacks out!"

Washington and Church said at the same time "Or you could just ask his sister!"

They looked at each other at the unison then huffed and looked away.

Sarge grumbled and left to do what he was told as Grif rolled forward into a hand stand. "I know what I need to do to feel sleepy, use up some energy, which in case you hadn't noticed is what I'm trying to do."

Doc said "Surely there must be something else that will make you tired like have you tried a nice bubble bath? It's very relaxing."

Grif walked forward on his hands "First off we don't have a bath and there's nothing else I can think of."

Sarge returned with a cup of what looked and smelt like hot chocolate. "Here dirtbag drink this."

Grif jumped up onto his feet eying the cup suspiciously "What did you do to it?"

Sarge looked very close to strangling him "Nothing! Now quit yammerin' and drink it or I'll have you clean the base for a week!"

Grif glared at him but accepted the cup downing it's warm contents in one, "There happy? I don't see what that's going to...achieve... I... feel... so..."

Grif flopped forward out like a light. Sarge caught him and easily put him up in his and Simmons bed.

Tucker's eyes widened "Dude what the heck just happened?"

Sarge answered "Apparently when numb nuts was younger if he had a warm drink of something at night he basically passed out from it."

Tucker stared at Grif's unconscious form "Alright I'll call bullshit because there is no way can that be true."

Sarge said "That's exactly what I thought bluetard! So I added a bit of sleeping medicine to ensure it would work heh heh."

Simmons poked Grif's snoozing form "Uh sir you did check it was safe for someone of his current predicament to take sleeping medicine didn't you? Because if you put too much in it could be an overdose and he'll never wake up."

Sarge rubbed his hands together "Since I don't care much for reading the guidelines let us pray that is true Simmons and tomorrow we'll awake with Grif gone and the glory of defeating the blue team! I'll have Lopez get celebratory preparations when he gets back! Oh what a joyous morning a coming!"

Washington had to say "Except that if you overdosed him you can pump his stomach and save him, the Lopez guy is not coming back since he was crushed and robot or not it would have destroyed him and above all it's not night time. It's the middle of the day. If we looked outside it would still daylight out there."

Church retorted "As we told you the sun never moves here and so wise guy by our clocks it's night time."

Tucker added "So get over it and get some sleep."

Sarge flicked the light off "Goodnight ladies."

They all replied halfheartedly.

Washington didn't say anything as he followed Sarge out the door leaving the Reds and Blues to sleep.

It was quiet for about thirty four seconds before Tucker said "OK tell me it's not just me who's finding this really weird that we're all basically having a sleepover."

Simmons grumbled "No it's not just you." As he tried to kick Grifs leg away a little so he had a bit more room.

Church glanced at Caboose and Donut and was relieved to see they'd fallen asleep, he whispered "Hey lower your voices so you don't wake the rookies."

Tucker sighed "What I mean is that having a sleepover is something that chicks do and guess what? There's no chicks here. The closest thing to a girl in this room is Donut!"

Church crossed his arms propping them behind his head on his pillow, "Tucker if it bothers you that much it's just the guy equivalent now pipe down and go to sleep."

Tucker replied "There is no guy equivalent! Which is why it's a chick thing!"

Simmons wriggled trying to get comfortable whilst Grif was basically hogging the bed by lying diagonally, "What about a camp out? If I remember that's what guys in my school called it."

Tucker swept his hand over the room not caring whether anyone would see it or not as he said "A camp out is actually camping outdoors. We're indoors in the same room so no, not a camp out."

Church wondered briefly the merits of suffocating himself in his pillow, as he was going to shout at Tucker he remembered Caboose and Donut so kept his voice low as he said back "Tucker why are you so bothered about this?"

Tucker sighed mournfully "Because there's never any chicks even when we're stuck doing girly shit."

Doc said "Well Sister is definitely a girl you trust me on that."

Simmons swallowed heavily thinking about when seen her naked on the monitor screen as an adult, he squeaked out "Yep she's definitely a girl."

Grif kicked at him in his sleep mumbling "Don' lookit ma Sis'r."

Tucker said "Well I guess that he's going to live and yeah that much about her I know and when I thought I was finally going to sleep with her something would happen and now in our current situation it would be weird so many reasons. So I need a real woman and Tex still looks really scary."

Church stiffened at Tex's name and rolled over to face the wall, he was still sore at her and still felt all jumbled up from his blow out earlier so he said "Go to sleep Tucker."

Tucker frowned at the tone of his voice, "Hey Church what crawled up your ass?"

Simmons snorted "Probably the same alien that went up yours."

Doc murmured a soft "Oh no." As Tucker sat up and said "Oh dude you did not just go there!"

Simmons said like he was speaking to a small child "No I didn't, the alien did, I thought we were clear on this?"

Tucker was actually getting annoyed with this but before he could retort though Church snapped "For gods sake some of us are trying to sleep and if you wake Caboose I will find and sick O'malley on all of you! So shut up already!"

Wisely they didn't chance that Church was bluffing, well that and Simmons meekly clammed up from the angry voice and Tucker kept quiet because he didn't feel like having Church act like a bitch because he still wasn't over his scary half shark ex-girlfriend. So they settled down hoping to wake up to find everything had returned to normal.

* * *

Washington sat rigidly on the cot opposite Sarge's bunk, Sarge tossed a pair of black track pants and a grey t-shirt without looking at the freelancer "Those are for tomorrow as no-one in the canyon except me can wear their armor properly and I won't have you being fully equipped ready to shoot us in the back! At least this way we're evening the playing field."

Washington looked at the slacks in disdain then said "Look you can't be serious I'm here on a mission and I don't have time to play around in whatever messed up daycare you feel like running."

Sarge raised an eyebrow "Son what on earth makes you think I'm joking? I'm as serious as a heart attack! Not that they're all that deadly these days with the advancements in technology but I'm sure you freelancer types can understand my meaning."

Washington resisted the urge to growl as he replied with "Whatever the sooner we get through this 'night' the sooner we can work towards fixing this problem. Right?"

Sarge laid his trusty shotgun beside his bed and climbed in, "Right, see you bright and early."

He flicked the lights off and within minutes started snoring.

Washington adjusted his eyes to the gloom, he was pretty sure he wouldn't have to worry about being attacked by the simulation troopers and he had to admit a few hours rest be useful.

He removed and carefully placed his armor under the cot leaving his grey boxers on and kept his pistol under his pillow in case someone tried something, he deepened his breathing and closed his eyes in an attempt to switch off for a little while.

* * *

Sister thought Donut's room was pretty awesome, it smelt nice, it was clean and it was pink with stickers decorating the mirror.

It was a home away from home but as she tried to settle down in the embroidered sheets she couldn't drop off. The Sargent guy hadn't helped either waking her right up again when she was almost asleep, stupid Dexter unable to sleep because of his never ending energy, she rolled over again for the hundredth time and in the end gave up.

She got out of bed and padded quietly down the hall to the room where the boys were sleeping.

Once the door opened she crept into the room and peeped around for her brother.

Seeing a leg dangling over a bunk she bit back a giggle, only her brother moved around in his sleep so much, she tiptoed forward and climbed up the side so she was looking over the bed rail.

This time a giggle did escape her lips because Grif had turned right around his sleep and had his head pillow on Simmons chest.

One arm was curled loosely around the red heads torso with one leg tossed partly over his feet whilst the other leg dangled off the bed in an angle that looked uncomfortable and awkward. Sister also noted that both Simmons arms were locked around her brother like he was a huge teddy bear yet the pair slept soundly.

She laughed harder which woke the pair up out of their slumber.

Grif woke first blinking heavily in her direction whilst rubbing his eye "Sis'r what'cha doin' up?"

Sister grinned "I couldn't sleep so I came to talk to you."

Simmons opened his eye from their talking and asked "What's going on?"

Sister giggled again "Nothing I just came to talk to Dex I didn't mean to break up your snuggling."

Simmons blinked as he processed her words, "Snuggling what are you-"

Grif shifted as he went to sit up but flopped back down on Simmons chest who suddenly got what she was on about, he and Grif were cuddling, she could see them cuddling.

Embarrassment levels: Through the roof.

Simmons said in a shrill voice "Grif why are you cuddling me!"

Grif couldn't dodge the panicked cybernetic arm swot and yelped "Ow! Watch it where you're waving that thing around!"

Simmons replied "Grif get off!"

Grif wriggled around trying to get some grip "Well if you'd just give me the chance I could easily get off from you!"

That was immediately followed up with "Bow chika bow wow."

Donut's fluffy blonde hair rose from under the duvet quickly he said excitedly "Someone point me in the right direction because I'm great at getting off of things."

Grif thought Simmons was going to pass out from the sudden lack of oxygen he seemed to be refusing to take in.

Caboose's surprisingly loud voice for such a small boy said "Nap time is over? That is good because now I need toilet time. I need to pee. Church I need to use the bathroom."

Church sat up in bed like a disgruntled zombie, which he groaned very much like in frustration "Do you guys realize it's the middle of the night? When I said go to sleep I meant stay asleep for as long as possible not getting up barely three hours later!"

Caboose's voice chirped "It's OK I do not need to pee anymore."

Doc said cautiously "I think I read something during my training that said naps are actually better for you than sleeping a couple of hours straight."

Church kicked the bunk above him "Show me the med school certificate and I might just believe you if I'm in a good stupid mood."

Tucker swung over looking at the bunk below him "Woah good dream end too soon? Of course I don't need those dreams because I have way more action when I'm awake."

Grif gave up on getting untangled since Sister had parked herself at his end of the bed and flopped like he was boneless over Simmons lap who was still frozen and only just rediscovering air and how it was kind of vital.

He said "Your hand doesn't count dipshit."

Tucker scowled in his direction before he blinked and smirked wickedly "Well not many of us have our booty calls on tap do we?"

The choked squeak clued him in to Simmons thoughts on the matter whilst Grif growled "If you hit me again dude I am not gunna be happy. So sit still already because I don't feel too active right now."

Simmons stopped trying to get him away as he calmed down and asked seriously "How do you feel?"

Sister crawled onto her brothers back poking his head, "You sick Dex?"

He groaned curling up to pillow his head on Simmons chest "I feel like something really heavy sat on me and has been using my head as a paddle ball."

Simmons sighed "That's most likely a side effect from the sleeping medicine Sarge slipped you, you should be fine in a bit."

A sleepy murmur was his reply so Simmons rubbed Grif's head trying to ease the pain.

Sister said "Hey pink kid could you like put some music on cuz that might distract him from his headache."

Donut eagerly scrambled over to one of the neatly packed boxes which he ripped open digging through the contents ignoring Simmons protests "I have just the thing on my ipod!"

Church lifted his head shooting a poisonous glare at him "One loud noise isn't going to help his head in the slightest and two just no."

He pulled out a bright pink sparkly ipod with a gleeful "Aha!" and set about finding a song.

Caboose blinked curiously at him "What music are you going to play Mr Croissant?"

Church sat up fast "Nothing that Tucker would listen too! I don't want to have another chat to Caboose about storks."

Caboose nodded solemnly "Yes they are scary, they kidnap babies and take them to strangers which I am not allowed to talk too."

Donut cranked up the volume clapping in time with the beat, Doc hummed "Is that We Will Rock You?"

Grif tilted his head slightly "No it sounds different more like...Oh no Donut tell me you haven't."

Sister was bouncing "Oh my god I remember this! I haven't heard this in like forever!"

She jumped to the floor with Donut and Caboose eagerly joined them just as the started singing together "Hey hey everybody we've got something to say, we may seem as different as the night is from day, but you look a little deeper and you will see that I'm just like you and you're just like me yeah!"

Tucker clamped his hands over his ears "What the hell is this shit!"

Grif groaned "It's Help Twilight Win The Crown from a My Little Pony movie that Sister loved to death and listened too more times than I care to remember."

The kids danced as they sang louder "Hey, hey, everybody! We're here to shout, that the magic of friendship is what its all about, yeah, we thought they were different, as the night is from the day, until Twilight Sparkle helped to see another way."

Church stuffed his pillow over his ears "Turn it off!"

Doc snapped his fingers in time with the beat, "I quite like it, I love how it's praising the positive aspects of friendship."

Simmons eye twitched as he watched the kids dance and sing along enthusiastically, his jaw dropped when Grif started humming along about halfway through, Grif tilted his head up noticing his look and said "You have a kid Sister and try not to learn this song by heart. I dare you."

Simmons smirked "Figures Caboose is a brony but I never took you for one."

He got a satisfied grin back "Well it's having an upside since it's driving the Blues crazy."

Tucker looked more like a caterpillar as he tried to hide from the music, Church's eye was twitching furiously, the kids were oblivious to it singing their hearts out.

Simmons asked "How's your head feel?"

Grif answered "Well enough to join in on this verse, you in Doc?"

Doc offered a thumbs up back "I think I've picked it up."

So they added their voices in for the chorus "So get up, get down, if you're gonna come around, we can work together helping Twilight win the crown, so get up, get down cause its gonna make a sound, if we work together helping Twilight Sparkle win the crown."

Tucker shouted "SOMEBODY KILL ME IT'S GETTING LOUDER!"

Church shouted "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!"

He stomped forward and snatched the ipod turning it off and shoving it under his mattress.

Tucker fist pumped in relief whilst the kids pouted at him.

Caboose tugged on his hand "Church why did you kill the nice music?"

Church smiled evilly "It went to asleep Caboose since it's late and very tired like we are."

Caboose blinked innocently "But I'm not tired."

Donut twirled at his side "Neither am I! I feel wide awake!"

Simmons said quietly to Grif "So you really did take care of Sister like you said."

Grif's swirling eyes met his "Well someone had too."

Donut clapped his hands "Oo Oo! Since we're all awake why don't we play truth or dare?"

Church shook his head "Are you freaking kidding me? It's dumb o'clock in the morning I just want to go back to sleep!"

Sister twirled her hair "But this could totally be fun I haven't played in like forever and since we're like doing old stuff at the moment it would be retro which would be cool."

Caboose clasped his hands together "Oh Church I want to play this game! I never get too play many games and I like them alot."

Tucker pulled his head out from under the duvet to say "You know normally I would be over the moon for a chance like this to pop up but things as they it might be just a bit creepy."

He shuffled back letting Doc get a share of the duvet, Doc said "This could be a good time for us to do some bonding, share some stories work over issues some of us may be having..."

Grif snorted "Says you I'd only play truth or dare if I was going to get something good out of it. Like blackmail."

Simmons poked him "You're talking as if you don't have any secrets to loose yourself."

Grif shrugged lazily "Meh having secrets is hard work and if you don't want to tell anything you just pick dare, geez Simmons and you're supposed to be smart."

Tucker sat up "OK now I feel like playing if I get a shot at getting some dirt on you guys."

Grif said back "Can't make us tell you shit moron!"

Donut nodded "Oo this is sooo exciting who's going first!?"

Caboose waved his hand "Oo me! Me! Pick me Mr Bagel! Please!"

Church growled "Enough!"

They quieted and waited for him to continue "If we all get one turn each at this stupid game can we all go back to bed before Sarge gets us up at the crack of dawn."

Simmons said "Actually sometimes he gets us up before that. Except Grif of course who resembles a hibernating gopher until the sun's half way across the sky."

Grif yawned "Sun doesn't move."

Simmons spluttered "Which makes it worse!"

Church snapped "Whatever! Who cares! Do we have a deal!? One turn each then back to sleep?"

They all nodded hoping he didn't go off on one again, Church laid back down "Good we're all in agreement then. Donut hurry this up, the sooner we start the sooner we're done."

Donut giggled "OK Caboose truth or dare?"

Caboose bit his tongue as he thought "Truth. No dare! No truth! Wait I better go dare! This is very difficult."

Church groaned "Caboose just frigging pick one!"

Caboose said "I would like truth please."

Donut said "All right truth it is, what does the J in your name stand for?"

Caboose answered "Joenis, is it my turn? Yay! I love this game! Church!"

Tucker sniggered "Huge surprise there."

Caboose said "Church dare or truth?"

Church said back sounding bored "Surprise me."

Caboose frowned in thought then said "Church who is your best friend in the whole world? Is it me? I hope it's me."

Church said back sarcastically "Yeah Caboose you're my best friend."

Caboose didn't notice and said "Oh really? I mean I knew it but I am so happy to hear that! This is the best game ever! Your turn Church!"

Church kicked the bunk above him "Oy Doc Truth or Dare?"

Doc twiddled his thumbs "Um I'm afraid what you might try to make me do so can I say truth?"

Church said "Yeah sure whatever, all right um did you actually study at any proper med school?"

Doc brightened up "Of course I did."

Tucker stared at him "That I have a hard time believing."

Doc carried on "Although I never said I passed the classes... Anyway! Donut truth or dare?"

Donut tapped his lip "I'm going to pick dare! Don't be shy anything you dish out I can take!"

Doc said "OK I dare you to bedazzle my kitty motivational poster."

Grif snorted "What a lame dare."

Donut paid no attention to him and replied "Consider it done! I've had a turn already so Sister you go."

Sister bounced in glee "It is? Awesome! Dex truth or dare?"

Grif looked at his beaming Sister wondering what she had planned "...Truth..."

Tucker cough "Wuss."

Grif rose to the bait and said "You know what fine! Dare!"

Sister giggled "I hoped you'd say that! I dare you to kiss Simmons!"

There was utter silence.

Until Donut was chanting quiet happy "Oh my god's!" and Tucker laughed as he said "Now this is fun! So you going to do it or you going to chicken out? Bawk bawk!"

Before anything else could be said Grif jerked up pulling Simmons face down to his kissing him fully for about seven seconds, during that time was Simmons was frozen like a rabbit in headlights, and when he was finally let go he flushed bright red then dived under the safety of his duvet whilst Grif faced Tucker with a challenging look in his eyes.

Donut and Sister were gossiping over the smooch like little girls as Church shrugged it off. Doc gushed over them saying "That was lovely! There would be so much less war in the world if we could put our differences aside for a moment and resort to romance rather than violence."

Tucker swallowed somewhat worriedly "Uh yeah, I mean I'm not surprised since they're like married anyway..."

Grif said "Hey Tucker truth or dare?"

Tucker fidgeted a bit worried with the look he was getting "...Truth..."

Grif smirked "Now come one Tucker don't wanna forfeit do we? Or are you chicken? Bawk bawk?"

Tucker scowled "Fine dare! What's the worst you can do?"

Grif said "Oh nothing. Except I dare you to get one of Tex's bra's your time limit is a week or you lose."

Tucker's throat tightened "You can't be serious! She'll kill me!"

Church was a bit cross that they would bring Tex into this ridiculous game but then he cooled as he realized Tucker would get his ass kicked trying to do something like that and plus it would annoy Tex.

That turned the corner of of lips up as he considered how badly Tucker was going to fail, and wondered what forfeit Grif had planned for when he did, he chuckled and said "I'm sure you'll do just fine buddy goodnight."

Tucker babbled "No I am not going to fine! I am going to die because she is going to murder me!"

Grif shrugged "If you don't think you can do it you can always back out."

Tucker stared him down "No it's cool in fact this will be a piece of cake no girl can resist my charms."

Doc said "Since I got here you've been in the infirmary sixty nine times for using your 'charms' on Tex."

Tucker laid down "You'll see, how could she say no to this face?"

Grif answered "With her fist maybe?"

Church said "All right guys shut up, you played your game bed. NOW."

Caboose asked "What about Simmons? He didn't get a turn."

Church said "I think he's had more than enough of this game. Go back to bed."

Donut shuffled towards his bunk with Caboose in tow whilst Sister clambered up into Grif and Simmons bed.

Grif prodded the duvet lump that was Simmons "You uh OK?"

There was a high pitched 'UHM' so Grif tried to pull the duvet up "Could you let me in so we can share?"

There a squeak that sounded like "WHAT!?"

Grif managed to budge his way under "Sister's going to crash in here so I'm giving her my end of the bed and we'll share this side I'm not going to eat you or anything."

Simmons said "Right." Still sounding a bit off.

Grif rolled his eyes "Look are you going to chill the hell out or should I just sleep on the floor?"

Simmons mellowed a bit "No uh just ribs aching a bit so don't kick me or anything dumb ass."

Grif relaxed as well "I'll try not to kiss ass, good night, Sister don't you dare molest him. Keep your feet on your half of the bed, no freaking footsy when you're like six years old got it!?"

Sister huffed as she got comfortable "Calm down Dex I won't make any moves on your boooyyyyffrriiieennnnddd."

Grif kicked her lightly "Good night Sister."

Sister sang "Dex and... Uh What's your first name Dex's boyfriend?"

Grif grumbled "Quit it Sister go to sleep."

Donut said helpfully "It's Dick!"

Sister said "Oh wow that's lame! Whatever! Dex and Dick sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Simmons was making quiet sounds similar to a dying cat until Church growled loudly "Sister if you want to stay here zip it and go to sleep!"

She pouted but did as she was told and within a few minutes half the unlikely roommates were asleep.

Church listened to their breathes for a few minutes more and once satisfied they were asleep or on their way there he settled down himself in the now quiet room.


	7. Chapter 7

Washington sat up with a start grabbing his gun on reflex searching the darkened room for any trace of what had woken him up.

Sarge was still fast asleep mumbling under his breath that turned into deep rattling snores, Wash's eyes flickered around once more seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he lowered his arm shifting around trying to get comfortable when he froze.

He said a soft "No." Under his breath as he lifted the covers whilst his stomach sank in horror as his fears were confirmed.

He had wet the bed.

Washington shook his head in disbelief wetting the bed hadn't been a problem or had happened since he was a kid for crying out loud!

He quickly scrambled out quietly stripping the sheets and flipped the mattress as quietly as he could but he soon stopped when Sarge grumbled something and rolled over. Once he was sure the red leader wasn't waking up he made quick work swapping his soaked clothes for a pair of dry boxers out a draw then gathered up the sheets and wet clothes in his arms.

He paused once again to make sure he wasn't going to be caught then tiptoed out into the hall in search of a washing machine, or failing that a box of matches, since he refused to loose any authority he had over the simulation soldiers by having them find out he done something so childish and pathetic as this.

Project Freelancer has dealt out more than his share of betrayals his way but for his own body to betray him in this manner was just really taking the cake. It didn't take long to find the washroom, that smelt really flowery for some reason, where he shoved the items into the machine cranking it on to a speed cycle.

With nothing else left to do he hopped onto the tumble dryer grabbing a magazine that was stacked on top of a box of soy sauce and started reading to pass the time.

* * *

Church was brought back to world of the waking via falling out of bed onto the floor.

He cursed "Goddamit!" as he sat up rubbing his head.

Everyone else was till asleep as far as he could tell but he noticed Donut was alone in his bunk, he was about to sprint out of the room to make sure Sarge hadn't kidnapped Caboose to experiment on him when a sleepy voice said "Not m' faul' Tucker di' it."

Caboose rolled over sucking on his thumb as he snuggled deeper into Church's sheet's that made the blue leader snort.

He nudged Caboose into the middle of the bed making sure so he wouldn't fall out either.

Church muttered "Of course you can't even stay away from me even for a few hours can you? Idiot."

Taking care not to jostle the little boy too much Church pulled the blanket up tucking him in then he got up and stretched his tired limbs.

Tucker and Doc's soft breathes could be heard in the bunk above him and Sister was uncovered in Grif's bunk, Simmons hair was barely visible from under the duvet. Church frowned and padded forward quietly and lifted the cover finding Grif cuddled right up his back pressing against Simmons chest with his head tucked under the taller boys chin whilst Simmons had an arm resting over Grif's side.

Church scoffed lowly "Really? Spooning? Well that's going to be fun when you wake up."

His mouth felt dry like he'd been eating cotton all night and with Caboose now snuggled in his bed there was a high possibility the kid could have fed it to him as he slept.

He carefully covered up Sister then stepped out heading towards the kitchen, his jaw clicked with the yawn that came out of his mouth, once there it didn't take him long to locate the milk and stuff to make sandwiches.

Which he helped himself to because for all the babysitting he'd had to endure due yet another O'malley fuck up he was entitled to a goddamn sandwich.

Salami, Mayo and Tomato had all made it into the soon to be sandwich of kings when he heard it.

A sort of rumble like a washing machine.

The sandwich of kings was put on hold as he frowned in the direction the noise was coming from as no-one else had followed after him and he couldn't see Lopez having any laundry to do.

Armed with his mayo covered butter knife he moved slowly towards the noise, surely Sarge wouldn't be crazy enough to get up at this hour either, outside the room door he took three deep breaths ignoring the slight tremble in his knees.

He could do this because if worse came to worse he would wind up a ghost again, so he tightened his grip on the knife holding it in front of him as he burst in saying "BOO MOTHERFUCKER!"

There was no killer robots, aliens, werewolves, giant squid, zombies, vampires, shadow beasts or a clone army of Caboose.

There was just Wash holding a gossip magazine staring at him like he'd grown a second head.

Church lowered his knife exhaling in relief "Washington!? What are you doing here?"

Washington twitched subtly but schooled his face into a cool mask "What am I doing here? What are you doing here? And why are you holding a butter knife?"

Church scowled leaning on the door "I asked first and if you must know I was making a sandwich when I thought I heard an intruder."

Washington raised an eyebrow at him "I see and what were you going to do if there was an intruder? Spread him to death."

The washing machine beeped to signal it was done.

Wash's eyes flickered at it briefly before he resumed watching Church again with cool disinterest.

The washing machine beeped again slightly louder as Church said "Oh shut up at least I was willing to engage a potential enemy which brings me back to my original point, what are you doing in here?"

The gossip magazine was waved briefly "Just doing some light reading since I'm not tired."

The washing machine beeped louder flashing a red light.

Church glared at it "That's it I'm shutting that thing up before it wakes up the whole base!"

Washington jumped up to stop him but tripped over himself as Church strode over yanking the washing machine door open pulling out the contents after he did so.

He frowned at the laundry he pulled out "What the hell? Bed sheets and sleepwear? What are you doing washing them this late at night?..."

His mouth clicked shut in realization as Wash got up off the floor dusting himself off nonchalantly whilst Church pointed at him "Dude you wet yourself?! You! A freelancer!? You wet the bed! That's freaking hilarious!"

Washington clamped his teeth together trying to answer normally "Don't be ridiculous that was in there when I got here."

Church shook the sheets mockingly "If that's so how come you were trying to stop me finding out what was in here?"

Washington leaned against the tumble dryer "I slipped off, it happens."

Church snickered "Oh it happens huh? It happens to super highly trained soldiers does it? Don't worry Wash we all have an accident once in a while...when we're in diapers that is."

His on coming laughter fell short though when Washington clenched his fists tightly and stared at the wall to the side of Church's head whilst he said "Get back to your snack I'll finish up this laundry before morning."

Church watched him take the sheets and shove them in the dryer not saying anything, he rubbed the back of his head feeling like an asshole, which was so not fair since freelancers are absolute dicks.

Once the stuff was rumbling away Wash sat on the washing machine picking up another magazine.

Church noticed his cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were glassier looking than they were two minutes ago.

Washington's voice sounded rough as he said "Didn't you have a sandwich to eat?"

Church so didn't think he deserved the guilt he was feeling but he knew it wasn't going to leave him alone until he made nice.

Goddam conscience.

He sat by Washington twiddling his thumbs "So this de-aging thing sucks doesn't it? Who knew there would be side effects from when we were actually kids."

Washington didn't say anything so Church took that as a sign to carry on "Take Grif for example, he is literally the laziest guy I know and now he's running around like he's on steroids, and it's not just him behaving a little differently although Caboose is exactly the same... I still don't know if that's a blessing or a curse."

Wash lowered the magazine gripping the page edges tightly "Your point?"

Church said "My point is that I'll keep this between us alright? Now if you excuse me I have a the sandwich of kings to devour."

He hopped off the perch heading towards the door.

Washington sounded slightly amused as he asked "Sandwich of kings?"

Church flipped him off as he walked away calling over his shoulder "Don't knock it until you try it."

Washington watched him leave unsure whether Church would really keep what happened to himself, he picked up the magazine again sighing softly, only time would tell.

* * *

The last thing Church wanted was to be woken up early after the night he had with an ear splitting loud bugle call.

Especially when he had what felt like to bags of cement lying on him, when he found the will to crack his eyes open two heads of blonde fluff greeted him.

He huffed trying to shift them "Would you two get off!"

Donut giggled rolling off obediently whilst Caboose clung to his chest murmuring "Nooo I do not want to go school make apples go he is much better at writing things than me."

Church returned "Somehow I don't doubt that."

Tucker groaned "Kill the bugle! Kill it now!"

Doc said cheerfully "Ah music what a great way to wake up in the morning, hey Tucker would you like to join me in a yoga session? Does great things for your glutes."

The bed shook as Tucker pulled his pillow on his head "No I don't wanna do yoga I want a lot of things right now but stretching my body into weird positions is not one of them, unless there's chicks involved then I'd comply willingly."

Sister shouted "OH MY GOD SHUT UP OLD MAN SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET OUR BEAUTY SLEEP!"

Tucker said "Not that you need it Sister- Wait no- Sorry it's habit that's going to be hard to break."

The bugle thankfully stopped but Sarge's voice rang out through the intercom "Rise and shine ladies report for breakfast immediately and if you don't I'll be forced to use extreme measures to get you up heh heh."

Church sat up knowing there was no point trying to argue with the red leader, he prodded Caboose off him and stood up trying to wake up fully. He wondered briefly how Washington was dealing with Sarge before he decided he didn't care and he'd find out soon enough anyway.

Caboose rubbed his eyes tiredly now that his pillow had moved whilst Donut sat beside him and said "Sister could I style your hair this morning? I know a lot of different styles and I could make you look fabulous!"

Sister said "Yeah sure but one of you guys is going to have to wake Dex up because he sleeps like the dead."

Tucker climbed down and said "Isn't Simmons awake yet either? How on earth could they sleep through that racket!"

Doc climbed down as well then said reasonably "Well they're probably used to it."

Church walked over to Grif's bunk and lifted the duvet and smirked as he noticed they were still cuddling "Oy Reds get up before Sarge dissects you or something!"

Grif cracked an eye open then mumbled rolling over and hiding in Simmons chest stubbornly, Simmons on the other hand blinked a couple of times than woke up instantly after working out what was going on.

Grif whined "Simmons don't move! I'm comfy."

Simmons calmed down a bit then sat up stretching "Get your lazy ass up or you won't get any breakfast."

Donut jumped into the conversation as he put Sisters hair up into a high pony tail "Ooo what are we having?"

Simmons was staring at the rookie in something similar to horror whilst Grif tried to return to dreamland.

The Blues didn't really understand what the look was for so Tucker said "OK this is weird."

Simmons shook his head "No you don't get it, here at Red base Donut does all the cooking, if it wasn't for him we'd live of army standard packs and now he's too small to cook anything. Who cooks at your base?"

The Blues started looking equally horrified as Doc answered "Caboose usually, I think he get tips from Donut in that area."

Caboose grinned happily "Mr Eclair is a very good teacher and does not yell at me when I lick the cream."

Doc added as an afterthought "I can make a pretty mean tofu stu."

Sister stuck her tongue out "Urg I am not eating that breakfast! It tastes as good as it sounds which really gross so I'd rather go without! Besides with this diet I'm on I'd only have to throw it up again later."

Tucker nodded in agreement "Yeah! Wait what!?"

Grif finally sat up rubbing his eye "No throwing up like those loser chicks off sitcoms."

Sister pouted saying "Awww!"

He yawned and said "And quit your bitching I'll make breakfast. Pancakes and eggs sound good?"

Caboose put his hand up "Oo Oo! Can I have chocolate and banana's in mine!? With lots of syrup and cream!"

Church huffed not completely surprised "Figures you can cook."

Simmons was staring at Grif oddly "Since when do you know how to cook?!"

Grif stared back him with a 'duh' expression "Since take out costs a frigging lot and I have a picky Sister to feed."

Simmons waved an arm about "Then why haven't you made anything before?!"

Grif shrugged "Meh too much bother but now I'm a kid again it'd be a good way to shrug off some of this energy."

Tucker groaned "So we either go hungry, eat army rations, or trust that Grif can actually cook. Today's starting off great."

Doc said "Well if all else fails there's always my tofu stu."

The intercom came to life again "This is your second and last call dirt bags come and meet the day with a glorious war cry that will make our ancestors proud, or in the case of the Blues howl big blue baby tears, or you can stay in bed waiting for my newly created wake up call that will make an alien invasion seem like a family picnic! Over and out!"

A series of hungry rumbles followed that announcement.

Tucker said "Why did he have to mention food?"

Sister kicked Grif's bunk saying "Come on Dex get up already! I'm starving!"

Grif answered with a drawn out "Fine." Then clambered down to join them with Simmons following him down.

Church said in false cheeriness "OK let's go already can't keep dear old Sarge waiting now can we?"

Simmons sighed "I was really been hoping that yesterdays events were a dream."

Nobody had to say that had hoped that as well. It was Blood Gulch though and stuff like this was pretty much the norm besides there wasn't any time to dwell on it for long when there were pancakes to be had.


End file.
